


Forgiveness

by Amonzonism



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonzonism/pseuds/Amonzonism
Summary: 纽特性转！！很病很病，真的很病！雷者勿入啊





	Forgiveness

性转 性转 别跑错了。

 

“霍格沃兹，加急的。”负责邮件收发的小精灵，眨了眨眼睛，看了忒修斯一眼就退了出去。

忒修斯停下笔，把信在手中反复掂量了一会儿，才拆开。

他几乎可以预见里面的内容。

但半分钟后，他知道他错了。

 

他不记得他是如何在头脑发热中完成解释、请假、回家等一系列动作的，但反应过来时他已经站在了斯卡曼德老宅的门口。

这也许是他成为傲罗以来最不冷静的一天。

而见到那个能把他脑髓都气到烧干的人后，他才知道他还能更加的不冷静。尤其在她那双眼睛一捕捉到他，就猛地调转身子往房间里钻的情况下。

 

“纽特！”他用了洪亮咒，抬脚上楼追她，把老楼梯踩出了吓人的声音。

“纽特！你再敢躲试试？”家里有禁止幻影移行咒，他只能用麻瓜的方式不雅地追逐逃犯。

但其他的咒并没有限制。轰地一声，纽特双脚粘在一起面朝下狠狠摔在了地板上。忒修斯甚至没用漂浮咒去给她缓冲一下。

纽特的魔杖已经被霍格沃兹没收，因为邓布利多的据理力争，校方才松口说观察一段时间，可以考虑归还。

 

纽特没料到她哥哥如此的生气，虽然他有理由如此。

“你情绪控制的训练都白做了吗？”着地的部位传来炸开的疼痛，她脑子一热，讽刺的话脱口而出。

“你做了什么？”忒修斯的问题没头没尾，但纽特听懂了，她肯定听得懂，因为这就是她哥哥来的目的。“土扒貂实验。没人告诉你吗？”

“端正你的态度！我再问一次，你，做了，什么！”纽特吓得抖了一下，她咬住牙不肯表现出自己的恐惧。  
“土扒貂，我在禁林捉到了一只……”她停顿了一会儿，说话时摔地处的部位牵动着一阵刺痛，那里肯定会青肿上好几天。“我想研究他是否会像书里说的那样……只能看到移动的物体，结果……希尔斯家的那个姑娘刚好路过，他发动了攻击……”

听到解释，忒修斯丝毫没有解气，因为她犯了他已经千叮咛万嘱咐过不能犯的错误。

“从今天起，你不允许再接触任何神奇动物！”

“你不能！”  
忍着疼痛，纽特还是强撑着爬了起来，和忒修斯对峙，即使他现在面目狰狞到令人陌生。

“我能。我是你的哥哥！”

“我已经快成年了！”

“八个月，如果你管这个叫‘快要’，但就算你成年了，你从此不被允许再碰它们！”

纽特嘴里已经咬出了铁锈味，她哥哥明显在气头上，但本该等他冷静后再讨论这个，但她厌恶甚至痛恨从小到大以来忒修斯强加在她身上的独裁。

“你根本做不到！你没有这个权利！你这个顽固、愚蠢——啊啊啊啊”纽特被忒修斯整个拎了起来，比提一只小鸡还容易，她被拎着拖进了旁边的房间里，突来的恐惧攥紧了她的心脏，几乎让她哭出来。但她没有，因为在神奇动物的事情上她决不能服输。

 

再一次摔在地板上时，已经没那么痛了，她的五官已经因为之前那一摔钝了起来。

“这三个月你不允许离开家门、离开这个房间，直到校方通知你去拿魔杖。”

“这也是父母的决定。”

“如果你胆敢在这期间踏出家门半步，被我发现，就不仅仅是今天这么简单！”

纽特瞪着他，她眼里无声地反抗让忒修斯即使限制了她的自由，也不能有安心的感觉。  
他知道纽特的心根本无法限制。

 

他看着那双绿眼睛愤怒到失去理智。他想折弯、摧毁她眼里那股气，让她认错、道歉，并保证再也不犯。但这么多年来，就算他动手，他妹妹就算哭着求饶，那眼里的还是那么倔强，而现在，这倔强把她弄到了退学甚至要被永远取消巫师资格的地步。

巫师没了魔杖，不仅和突然残疾没有区别，还会成为家族之耻、失去巫师世界的一切社会地位。更残酷的是，无法融入麻瓜世界，无法找到工作，最终没有一个有好的下场。

“你知道错了吗？”即使他没用洪亮咒，纽特还能感到地板在震动。  
纽特闭上眼，不去理会眼前的人。

“你知道错了吗！”下一声出现在了她的头顶，她又条件反射地颤抖起来，那些曾经恐怖和疼痛的回忆闪过她的脑海，身体的反应机制在劝她认输。

如果她再不开口，蜇人咒、倒挂金钟咒、击打咒……这些如果不是他哥哥施在她身上，她也不会接触到的咒语，会挨个施加下来，直到她实在忍不住哭出来。

“不。”

下一秒她就漂浮起来被扔到了床上，力劲松懈咒下连反抗都省了。

她不知道她会面临什么，但肯定比以前的要疼上很多。

 

第一个巴掌下来的时候，纽特被拍懵了，只有屁股火辣辣的疼痛提醒着她发生了什么。没想到她哥哥竟然选择了如此麻瓜的惩罚方式。

这也在残酷地提醒她，没了魔杖，她已经是一个麻瓜了。

羞耻和剧痛使她牙关松动。而没有给她任何缓冲时间，第二个巴掌狠狠落下，精准地打在上一个那个位置上，叠加的刺麻感几乎快把她疼得意识模糊。

伤处灼烧着，整一块部位都烧红了，她头皮嗡嗡地麻着，眼泪已经控制不住的落下。这是她唯一不喜欢自己女性身份的地方，身体太过敏感和不耐疼痛、总是让她不得不示弱。

下一个落下的时候，她已经咬不住嘴唇了，呻吟从齿缝里泄露了出来。

 

“知道错了吗！”忒修斯的怒声从头顶传来，他的手掌也拍得发麻，但他没有停的意思，纽特那股气还是憋着，永远和他作对，永远不明白他的良苦用心。

“啊！”纽特疼得眼前一白，她绷直了身体想从逃离那个不断落下的巴掌，但咒语下她根本动弹不得。

忒修斯加大了力度，室内只能听到拍击的脆响，羞耻得纽特整个身体通红一片。

疼痛是无法适应的，它只会一遍一遍冲刷你的忍耐阈值的堤坝，最后把你打得溃不成军。  
“求你！”纽特已经疼得无法思考，眼泪糊了一脸仍然不住地留着。她的声线颤抖，哀哀地念着无意义的东西。

“知道，错了，吗！”忒修斯丝毫没有心软，他反而因为纽特的服软更加上头了，征服欲是一头猛兽，它已经冲破牢笼，肆意毁坏、踏平了忒修斯的理智。

“啊啊啊——”纽特尖声叫了一声，只有这样才能稍稍缓解身体上的痛感。  
“别……别打了……”她哭得更加用力，几乎要哽咽，然后她被眼泪呛得咳嗽起来，身体起伏地抽动，而屁股仍然绷紧着，等着下一个惩罚的降临。

“忒修斯……忒……哥哥，哥哥！”她不说她错，忒修斯就不会停下。

纽特希望现在自己赶快昏过去，就不用一直再接受这种前所未有的折磨，再一个巴掌下来时，她已经神志涣散，“忒修斯，我错了……不要了……求你”

 

忒修斯终于停了下来，纽特不敢喘气，生怕她喜怒无常的哥哥又被惹毛了。

“知道错了？”纽特已经没有力气点头，她怀疑忒修斯在打她时用了咒，才会如此的疼痛。

 

过了好一会儿没动静，她才敢抽泣了起来，结果没绷住，哭得越来越不受控制，忒修斯坐在她旁边的床上，没有反应也没有进一步的惩罚。

 

哭到快要断气的时候，忒修斯才把她捞了起来搁在了腿上。

这个姿势很不舒服，她的胸被挤压在他的大腿上，让她更加喘不过气，但屁股上伤患处得到忒修斯的几个医疗咒，不再那么钻心剜骨地疼了。她还是不能动弹，但至少脑袋里的耳鸣消了下去，她眼前的事物也终于清晰了起来。

她想挣扎的起来，这个姿势说不上来的怪异，结果她勉强扭头的时候，被看到的东西吓得屏住呼吸。

忒修斯硬了。还不是一点点，那个可怖的东西把整个西装裤撑得快要裂开。

纽特又从心底生出一股恐惧。她装作没发现，移开了视线。

 

忒修斯对着房门外施了一个飞来咒，拿到一个东西，就伸手来剥她裙下面的内裤。

她吓得挣扎起来，但咒语没过，她身体还是软的。“别动！”忒修斯把她按住了，把一个凉凉的膏体抹在了上面，手掌沿着臀肉慢慢地按摩开。

“我……我自己来……”忒修斯没有听到她的低声恳求，继续在她的臀部上揉推着。

力道不大，碰到伤口时也没有那么疼了，但纽特还是感觉一阵火辣辣的烧着，也许是羞耻，那种长大以后再也没有在别人面前裸体过的羞耻。

在忒修斯的按摩中，她的下体无法控制地蹭着床单，胸也在忒修斯的腿上摩擦着。那股燥热从屁股蔓延到了全身，陌生而难以启齿的感觉正在占领她的五官。

忒修斯的手很大也很温暖，几乎能包住她半边的屁股，他在上面的揉搓、捏按的方式每一下都让她敏感的神经一突一突地跳着。蹭到一处的时候，她的呼吸突然乱了一下，下面居然开始湿润了起来。

“不要……忒修斯……我自己来就可以。”然而忒修斯仍然没有停手。

“哈……哈” 她身体逐渐被揉得酸软了下来，陌生的快感聚在摩擦和忒修斯摸过的地方，不断地麻着她的头皮。让她更羞耻的是，她不知不觉已经湿得一塌糊涂，肯定在床单上留下了水渍。

她不敢去看忒修斯，只希望他赶快涂好药就走。

 

但忒修斯永远会和她作对。就在她以为他终于可以放下她走人的时候，忒修斯抹着凉膏的手毫无征兆地插入了她的流着水的穴内。

“你！”纽特震惊地说不出话来。忒修斯把整个手指塞了进去，上面很快裹满她流的水，他又加入了一根手指。

“不……不要。”纽特哼着想往前爬，但忒修斯轻而易举制服了她，又加了两根手指。流水的穴口没有一点说服力地吸紧了它们。

下面又酸又胀的奇怪感觉激起她一身的寒毛，她知道忒修斯要对她做什么，但也许是刚刚已经羞耻到麻木了和身体本能对忒修斯的恐惧，她没有做出任何应有的反抗。

扩张到差不多的时候，忒修斯抱起了她，她靠坐在他怀里，颤栗地听着忒修斯拉开了裤子拉链。

 

那个滚烫又硕大的东西在她穴口转圈，弄得她身体里一阵的痒。而这痒被下一秒狠狠的插入缓解了。

“啊——”这一下，爽得纽特失声叫了出来。

她被塞得很满，也许是心理作用，她觉得那里烫得像一块烙铁，快要整个戳穿她。她甚至能感受到上面的跳动。然后忒修斯掐着她的腰，把她捞了起来，又狠狠地贯穿了。

纽特喘息着，像要融化在那根东西上。没有任何准备的，忒修斯快速地撞击起来，一下下顶她，顶出她的呻吟和尖叫。

直到戳到一个让她身体流过电流一般的地方时，她才明白这运动的乐趣所在。忒修斯也发现了，对着那里猛烈地一顿顶弄，纽特已经呻吟快到听不到自己的声音。那股热再次充盈全身，像从那根东西中蔓延出来的，一遍遍提醒着她身后的人在做什么。

“忒修斯……哥哥”她就算在情欲中意识破碎而模糊，她也清楚地知道他是谁，这痛苦和欢愉是谁带来的。而这一声后她再也说不出话来，更加快速地冲撞，几乎要把她整个人弄散架。

 

最终，她壁内一顿收缩，达到了高潮，眼前又白了起来，这如坠云端的快感把她之前所有的不快和恐惧全部挤出了身体。

她报复地绞紧了忒修斯，听到他慌乱的呼吸从背后传来，掐着她腰上的手深深陷了进去。

她被掰过来，正面丢在了床上，这次她终于看清了忒修斯，他目光沉得让她心慌，无法承认的是，她的身体却也隐隐生出了期待。

很快，忒修斯又拉开她的腿插了进来，动作比上次还要猛烈，他看着纽特的眼睛移不开视线，像是在用眼神吃着她。侵略着她、撕碎着她。但纽特看了回去，她明白这也是一次较量，而她不想妥协。

忒修斯射的时候，纽特已经不记得第几次高潮了，泪早就蒸干了，她的腿也无法合拢，但她还是强撑着去看忒修斯，看着那里面冰冷坚硬的东西软了下来。

然后她被吻了，忒修斯的舌头包裹了她，温柔得像在补偿，也像在后悔。

纽特了解他，知道他终于冷静下来了。

沉默中，他给了她一个熟悉的拥抱，但他们间的关系已经变了，这个拥抱的意味也已经变了。这份情欲强烈到她无法承受，也无法忽视，她生出了恐惧和依恋交错的奇怪感情，脑海被一个名词占据，却羞耻到不能开口。毫无选择地她只能回抱了他，听着自己的心跳终于和忒修斯的重合在了一起。

———————————————————————

我的理解，纽特虽然待人疏离，但也是谦和的，如果成了朋友，像雅各布，就会亲切起来。

但纽特对明明是亲人的忒修斯却很刺，魔法部直接说No，一言不和扭头就走，我觉得肯定是成长过程中忒修斯作为长兄的身份和行为给纽特造成了不好的回忆。 如果纽特性转，这种过度保护和控制只会变本加厉。而身为女孩，纽特对于神奇动物事业会更加倔强，因为性别带来的阻碍很多。


End file.
